The present invention relates to methods of providing computer systems having bundled access to restricted-access databases.
Generally speaking, people who are properly trained are more satisfied and more productive in their work. People from all fieldsxe2x80x94science, business, engineering, education, social services, etc.xe2x80x94seek training to enhance their existing skills, or to develop new skills. In every field of industry, workforce training is usually a high priority.
Computer users typically have a wide variety of computer savvy. Many have technical backgrounds and are familiar with the basics of computer hardware and software. Some are experts who are intimately familiar with one or more aspects of the computing sciences. Ever-increasing numbers of computer users, however, have little or no experience with, or understanding of, the computer systems they use. At every level of experience, people who use computer systems often desire training on how to better use their computer systems and related computer products.
Traditionally, training occurs within the confines of a classroom in an educational or industrial institution, such as a university lecture hall or a company training facility. In such xe2x80x9cbrick and mortarxe2x80x9d facilities, students gather at desks to be taught by an instructor. Due to limited availability of instructors, and limited classroom space, this method of training is conducted on a rigidly maintained schedule, and class sizes are restricted to a limited number of students. Typically, students (or their employers) are charged fees in accordance with the amount of training provided.
Efforts have been made to accommodate the growing numbers of people who desire training. For example, class sizes have been expanded by offering televised instruction wherein an instructor""s lecture is broadcast for limited periods at scheduled times over a limited broadcast area. Alternately, lectures are recorded on audio-visual media and are stored at a facility, such as a public or private library, for access by students during scheduled operating hours. The audio-visual media may also be sold, allowing the consumer to access a limited amount of educational information at any time.
More recently, with the increasing availability and popularity of a global computer communication network (commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cWorld Wide Webxe2x80x9d), other methods of training, particularly computer science training, have evolved. For example, a number of suppliers of computer products have developed webpages that provide unrestricted-access to information directed to informing consumers about each supplier""s particular computer-related products. Product-specific webpages include those provided by Micron Technology, Inc. indexed at www.micron.com, or by Microsoft Corporation indexed at www.microsoft.com, or by Intel Corporation at www.intel.com, or by Compaq Computer Corporation at www.compaq.com/smb/.
Another prior art method of providing computer science educational information via the global computer communication network is depicted in FIG. 1. In this embodiment, a method 10 includes a consumer 11 paying computer system purchase or rental fees 12 to a computer system supplier 14 which, in return, provides a computer system 16, 20 to the consumer 11. The consumer 11 then pays a use fee 22 to an educational information supplier 24 to access a restricted-access database of educational information 18. The amount of use fee paid by the consumer is typically proportional to either the amount of educational information accessed, or the period of time the database is accessed, by the consumer. In exchange for the use fee, the educational information supplier 24 provides a password (and access software if necessary) 26 to the consumer 11. The consumer 11 transmits the password and accesses the restricted-access educational information database using the computer system 20 via the global computer communication network (ie. xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d access).
Typically, the educational information supplier 24 stores educational information 28 in the database 18 for access by authorized consumers at a later time. Alternately, the educational information supplier 24 may provide the educational information 26 in a xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d fashion, such as by approximately instantaneous audio-visual transmissions similar to a television broadcast. Such real-time transmissions may be routed through the educational information database 18, and may be interactive between the consumer 10 and an instructor. The educational information supplier 24 also provides authorized password information 30 to the educational information database 18 to permit or deny access to the database appropriately.
Using the computer system 20, the consumer 11 transmits their authorized password 32 over a communication link (e.g. the global computer communication network) to gain online access to the restricted-access educational information database 18. The consumer 11 then chooses which educational information they wish to receive, and transmits selection information 34 to the restricted-access educational information database 18. The database then transmits the selected educational information 36 to the consumer""s computer system 20. The foregoing method 10 (or variations thereof) is used, for example, by educational information supplier Ziff-Davis, Inc. as described in part at www.ziffdavis.com/education_index.htm.
The prior art methods have several disadvantages. For example, in addition to the purchase fees paid by the consumer for the computing system 20, the consumer must also pay the use fee for access to the restricted-access educational information database 18, leading to consumer dissatisfaction. Typically, the pay structure of the prior art training methods requires that the user/trainee pay fees in direct proportion to the amount of training received, which deters may users from pursuing training despite its availability.
Although a limited amount of information is available on an non-fee basis via the webpages of computer product suppliers, the content of these sources is characteristically oriented toward marketing, advertising, and basic trouble-shooting of the supplier""s computer products. These sources generally do not provide comprehensive educational information, nor do they provide interactive xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d training presently available on a restricted-access, pay-per-view basis. The adage xe2x80x9cyou get what you pay forxe2x80x9d strongly applies to the prior art methods.
Furthermore, existing methods necessitate that, after purchasing a computer system, the consumer who desires on-line training must seek out an educational information provider. Because consumers are typically uninformed of the quality and availability of educational information suppliers, consumer frustration and dissatisfaction is increased. Also, the educational information provided by the educational information supplier may not be compatible with the user""s computer system, resulting in additional loss of productivity, expense, and frustration for the user.
The present invention is directed toward methods of providing computer systems with bundled access to restricted-access databases. In one embodiment, a method in accordance with the invention includes providing a computer system with an authorized access identifier that allows access to a restricted-access educational information database via a computer communication network; and providing the computer system to a user. The user is not required to pay use fees, or seek out a suitable educational information supplier. In this way, the user is immediately and conveniently included into a community of students and instructors in an online university environment, enhancing the user""s knowledge, productivity, and satisfaction.
In an alternate embodiment, a method includes providing an access software program for accessing the restricted-access database via the communication network. The access software program resides on the user""s computer system and communicates with a database software program that resides on the restricted-access database.
In another embodiment, a method includes generating the restricted-access database. Alternately, the generating of the restricted-access database may include storing educational information on a storage device, or transmitting an approximately real-time audio-visual signal. In another embodiment, a method includes updating the restricted-access database.
In yet another embodiment, a method includes receiving an access identifier signal via the communication network, and comparing the access identifier signal with the authorized access identifier. These xe2x80x9caccess controlxe2x80x9d steps may be performed by the restricted-access database, or independently therefrom. In another embodiment, a method includes receiving a selection signal from the user indicative of a desired information, and transmitting the desired information to the user. Similarly, these xe2x80x9cinformation managementxe2x80x9d steps may be performed by the restricted-access database, or independently therefrom.
In still another embodiment, a method includes providing a computer system with an authorized access identifier; providing rights to access a restricted-access database of information accessible via a communication network using the authorized access identifier; receiving an identifier input signal via the communication network; comparing the identifier input signal with the authorized access identifier; allowing access to the restricted-access database when the identifier input signal matches the authorized access identifier; receiving a selection signal indicating a desired data; and transmitting the desired data via the communication network.
In a further embodiment, a method includes obtaining access rights to a restricted-access educational information database from an educational information supplier; and providing a computer system with an access identifier that allows a user to access the restricted-access educational information database via a communication network. In another embodiment, a method includes informing the educational information supplier of the authorized access identifier. In yet another embodiment, a method includes providing a consideration to the educational information supplier for the access rights.